


Line of Sight

by gothclark



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothclark/pseuds/gothclark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex goes to thank Clark for saving him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Line of Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Coda for Nemesis, Thanks to jfc013 and alee for the beta. Remaining errors are mine.  
> Smallville belongs to DC Comics. I'm just playing.  
> Warnings: Spoilers for the episode Nemesis.

He was fully recovered, and tonight his plans had been to clean his truck. His mother had given it to him as a gift on the condition that Clark would take good care of it. Lost in thoughts of the cave-in and old friendships, Clark moved slowly, meticulously cleaning the hood of the truck, and then leaning into the open driver side door to wipe at the front dash, wishing it was as easy to wipe away the dirt and the dust of tarnished friendships. A sound behind him broke his concentration and he stood too fast, banging his head against the cab of the truck.

"Nice view," he heard Lex say.

Clark signed and pulled out of the truck to stand taller, arching his back and thrusting his chest out. When he turned around it was to find Lex staring down with a slight smirk on his lips. His eyes trailed up Clark's chest to fall on his face. Clark glanced at his wrist watch to find that it was almost midnight.

"It's a little late to be paying me a visit," Clark observed, walked past Lex taking care not to brush up against him. Lex stepped into his path at exactly the same time, and their shoulders bumped. Clark was sure he'd done it on purpose.

He played with the dirty rag in his hands and stopped when Lex reached out to touch his left arm just at the edge of the sleeve of his t-shirt. Cool fingers brushed bare skin, sending a shiver up Clark's arm. Lex lifted the shirtsleeve up exposing Clark's upper arm.

"I see you've recovered from your wound," Lex muttered, eyes fixed down. He bit his lower lip thoughtfully. "Not even a scar."

Clark should have pulled away from the touch, but he was lost in the feel of Lex's fingers as they played across his skin. Lex's thumb stroked up and down soothingly. When Lex looked up, their eyes locked.

"Was there something you wanted?" Clark finally asked after what felt like an agonizingly long moment. Lex's hand stayed where it was, fingertips brushing Clark's skin lightly, making the hairs on his arm stand on end.

"I wanted to thank you for catching me," Lex whispered, leaning in closer. His intense blue eyes locked on Clark, making him feel like a butterfly pinned to a wall. "You saved my life... again, Clark."

Clark moved in closer, knowing Lex would step back. He didn't. Their thighs brushed and they were chest to chest, completely in each other's space, neither willing to back down. Lex bared his teeth and tilted his head to glare up into Clark's eyes.

"I saw the two of you through the dust," he whispered with a hint of menace. "I haven't felt that jealous of anyone in my life," he hissed. His hand slid under Clark's shirtsleeve.

Clark smirked and leaned in so close their lips were almost touching. "Did you wish it were you?" With those words, the gap between them closed as Lex mashed their mouths together, and slid his free arm around Clark's waist, slamming their bodies together.

Clark grabbed Lex around his waist and practically bent him back, plunging his tongue past resistant lips and grinding his erection against Lex's thigh. He pushed his leg between Lex's, forcing him to spread them wide and lifted Lex off the ground taking the few steps to the open truck and pushing Lex down onto the front seat. Lex tore at Clark's shirt, and yanked it up to get to Clark's stomach. Franticly, he caressed every inch of skin as it was exposed. They broke apart, eyes locked momentarily, but then Clark was tearing Lex's shirt open, buttons flying in the cab. Lex tried to sit up, but Clark slammed him down throwing himself on top of him.

"Don't break the zipper," Lex whispered when Clark's big fingers fumbled at the belt buckle at Lex's waist. Clark slowed down long enough to carefully unbuckle the belt, unbutton and unzip the pants and yank them down. Lex's hard cock popped out from the tight confines of his clothes and Clark fell onto Lex, sucking the tip of his shaft into his mouth. His eyes fell closed as Clark savored the taste of clean skin on his tongue. Lex had showered before coming to see him. Clark sucked on the thick mushroom shaped head, moaning at the burst of flavor from the precome. Clark sucked and slurped his way up the shaft until the full length was down his throat. He swallowed around the head, reached down to squeeze his own hard cock through his pants, and rubbed it with the palm of his hand. The sweet feeling of friction sent spasms of pleasure up through his cock and straight to his balls. Clark wasn't going to last long.

He swallowed again around the thick cock in his mouth and pulled off letting it pop out long enough to lick the shaft from base to tip then swallowed it down again, groaning as it hit the back of his throat again and again. Clark sped up his motions. He fumbled to undo his own pants and plunged his hand down to grab hold of his cock and jerked himself roughly as Lex's cock exploded in his mouth, and come filled him. Clark swallowed every drop eagerly, the taste making him shudder. He jerked his own cock one last time and came all over Lex's leg. A cool hand joined his own to help finish him off.

They lay in silence. Clark had fallen on top of Lex with his full weight, but that didn't seem to bother Lex. Absently, Lex's hand stroked the curls at the base of Clark's neck, and a soft kiss was placed on Clark's damp cheek.

"That can't ever happen again," Clark finally said with a whisper as though they were being watched and somebody would overhear.

"Just like the last five times?" Lex finally asked. Clark nodded against his shoulder, and placed a soft kiss on the cool skin beneath his lips.

Silence fell between them again, and Clark thought he should tuck himself back in his pants, but he didn't move, and under him, Lex shifted just enough to free his trapped arm and wrap it around Clark's shoulder. Clark glanced down to see that his come had splashed across the truck seat. So much for keeping the interior clean.

"Did I hurt you?" Clark finally asked, the words almost getting caught in his throat.

Lex shook his head and kissed Clark's lips tenderly. Clark parted his mouth and welcomed the warmth and tenderness, too afraid to move or say anything else.

They would get up soon enough. Until then, Clark would savor what moments he could. Until then, Clark would take what Lex was willing to give, because it was all he had left of a friendship he'd once thought unbreakable.

End


End file.
